A fiber distribution frame can be used to support telecommunication components that are connected to other telecommunication components via telecommunication cables, such as patch cords. Slack in these cables can be taken up in cable management systems that are typically located adjacent the fiber distribution frames. The cable management systems protect the cables and keep them organized and out of the way. When multiple fiber distribution frames/racks are used, the cable management systems are often mounted between adjacent fiber distribution frames. Since the fiber distribution frame can be used to support a wide variety of telecommunication components, there is a need for improved cable management systems.